1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile node that includes two or more interfaces, and controls each interface; a control method of the mobile node, and a mobile node control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technology of communication systems including mobile communications advancing, various communication services are offered by different communication carriers. The communication services differ in service areas and communication costs. It is possible for a user to carry a terminal capable of handling two or more interfaces, and select one of the interfaces according to the situation. Further, by progress of IP mobility control technology including a mobile IP, the user can enjoy communications being unconscious of each interface.
The mobile node using the mobile IP changes a NIC (network interface card) for different packet transmission and reception systems according to Movement detection or Move detection (for example, Non-Patent References 1 and 2).
[Non-Patent Reference 1] D. Johnson et al, “Mobility Support in IPv6”, IETF RFC3775, June 2004.
[Non-Patent Reference 2] C. Perkins et al, “IP Mobility Support for IPv4”, IETF RFC3220, Jan 2002.
[Non-Patent Reference 3] Ryuji WAKIKAWA, Keisuke UEHARA, Fumio TERAOKA, “MIBsocket: An Integrated Mechanism to Manipulate General Network Information in Mobile Communications”, IEICE TRANS. COMMUN., Vol. E84 B, No August 2001.